Bonding
by ivy-queen
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have very different opinions about 'bonding'.


**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke have very different views on 'bonding'.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, probably some OOCness

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be.

**A/N: **SasuNaru is my favourite Naruto pairing, so finally worked up the courage to write something about them. I hope I did this fabulous pairing justice.

* * *

**Bonding**

****

"So, is it true?"

"…What is?"

"That your cold heart has been won over, finally."

Uchiha Sasuke looked up with a blank look. "What are you talking about, idiot?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, jerk. Everyone's saying it, and you've been acting strange as well," said his companion, rolling bright blue eyes. "And stop calling me idiot."

"Idiot," repeated the dark-haired Anbu captain. "Idiot, idiot, idiot…"

Eyes narrowing with annoyance, Uzumaki Naruto stuck his tongue out at the smirking man. "You are still so childish, Sasuke."

"Look who's talking,"

A glaring contest followed until the light-haired ninja remembered his previous query, "So it _is_ true,"

Warily, Sasuke eyed the devilish grin that crossed his best friend's face and then sighed. "Once again, what is?"

"You heard me loud and clear. Your smart little evasion technique will not help you this time," chuckled Naruto, positively glowing with glee. "You _do _like someone!"

"Idiot, don't go assuming stuff on your own when your assumptions usually end up wrong," retorted the Uchiha while settling down onto the grass and closing his eyes in hopes of discouraging Naruto from the conversation.

As was their daily training ritual, both of the Konoha ninjas had just finished a sparring match that had ended up in a draw. And as usual, at the end of each session Naruto insisted on wheedling his tired friend about one thing or the other, while the dark-haired man sorely wanted to rest his eyes in silence. The blonde liked to call it 'bonding'; apparently something they were supposed to do as close friends. Sasuke merely thought of it as 'useless one-sided chatter'. What was the point in discussing how many bowls of ramen Naruto could consume in during a meal, or how the girls had recently formed an official 'We love Sasuke-kun' club? Sasuke certainly knew of other more productive ways that they could 'bond'.

"Hey, I'm not the only one and when have I ever been wrong?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to start listing all such occasions and then promptly spat out a mouthful of grass. "Why you little-"

His attack on Naruto stopped midway when the other man suddenly decided to sit on his abdomen, a leg on either side of his body effectively pinning him to the ground. Sasuke could only stare up at the smiling face, stupefied.

"OK, here's the deal. You either spill everything or I make myself very comfortable over here," Naruto smirked, patting a hand over the shocked teen's stomach. "I don't plan on moving one bit unless you talk,"

Sasuke quickly considered his options. He could try to throw the other man off, but since Naruto was an equally skilled ninja he would be facing a lot of resistance and unfortunately their previous spar had sapped away a lot of his chakra. Another option would be to let Naruto straddle him until the other either felt hungry or fell asleep. The latter option would not be too bad, if only his body would stop reacting to the close contact in rather embarrassing ways. Well, there was one other approach…

Finally coming to a decision, dark eyes locked onto clear blue ones. "Fine, there is someone,"

Naruto's eyebrows rose in surprise. He hadn't expected such an easy admission, and certainly not one confirming that the rumours were true. "There is?" squeaked the blonde. "Damn, there goes my hundred yen,"

"You guys are betting on this?" scowled Sasuke, feeling mortified. Why couldn't people seriously mind their own business?

"Whatever," the other shrugged and then leaned towards Sasuke with a teasing grin. "So? Who's the poor unfortunate girl that's going to be stuck with a boring guy like you?"

The dark-haired man bristled, but then smirked at the irony. He couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when Naruto realised that he was talking about none other than…

"Well, you see..." whispered Sasuke so quietly that Naruto had to lean in even further. Without warning, he grabbed at the back of the blonde's head and forced it down, closing the short distance between them and crushing their lips together in a rough kiss. He smirked against the other's lips when the blonde gasped. To say that Naruto was shocked would be the understatement of the year. His mind went blank and for a second he forgot how to breathe. Hold on, why was Sasuke _kissing_ him? _Him? _

As suddenly as it had happened, Sasuke broke off the kiss and flopped back down onto the ground looking extremely smug.

"…it certainly is _not_ a girl," he finished lazily, enjoying the sight of a very flustered and breathless Naruto. "By the way, you don't need to move from that spot at all,"

After that day, the blonde ninja learnt not to bother the Anbu captain with chit-chat after their training sessions. After all, there were other, more enjoyable ways to 'bond'.

* * *

**A/N:** So, was it good, bad or downright crappy?


End file.
